


Study Buddies

by Nedlovesyoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, First Time, Gonta’s language is still broken cause that’s the only way I can write him, Just some virgins in college, M/M, Short n sweet, Size Difference, Vanilla, gonta’s a super sweet gentleman, hot and heavy I guess, kokichi’s a little bitch sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedlovesyoda/pseuds/Nedlovesyoda
Summary: Kokichi’s helping Gonta study, but they end up doing other things.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 107





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like a controversial ship or something, but I think they work. If you don’t like this ship though, that’s cool you don’t gotta suffer by reading this :)

Kokichi hung over the edge of his bed, while scrolling through his phone. He was supposed to be tutoring Gonta, but he was taking what he called “a break”. This break lasted almost an hour, because helping Gonta with literature was a bit frustrating for Kokichi. 

Gonta tapped Kokichi on his leg. Kokichi jolted, surprised from his return to reality. 

“Ah! What?”, he snapped.

“Kokichi...help Gonta...again?”

Kokichi sighed. “Yeah, I guess… you just gotta promise that you’ll actually try to grasp it this time. Kay?”

“Gonta trying _very_ hard! Gonta just don’t get it yet…”

Kokichi flipped to the page of the textbook they were last working on. 

The lesson he was struggling with was a bit easy, but his lack of understanding in language made it seem like he was studying for the SATs. It also didn’t help that Kokichi kept distracting him with videos on his phone and off topic rambling. Kokichi just couldn’t help himself. Every time Gonta came over, Kokichi just wanted to catch up with his boyfriend. He also desperately wanted his attention whenever he could get it. This is mostly the reason he’d put up a front and act dramatic around him.

He reached the page. “Uh...here! Do this one.” Kokichi read the problem out loud for Gonta, but he displayed a confused expression on his face. Kokichi read it again for him, but Gonta still didn’t understand how to form the sentence correctly. It was annoying to Kokichi, but also pretty cute. He dramatically threw his hands in the air and groaned, however. “God!! You’re so stupid sometimes!”, he whined. Gonta looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. Kokichi caught a glimpse of his cute pouty face. He got up and cupped his cheeks with his small hands. “I’m just kidding, jeez...”, he sometimes felt he took his teasing too far. “Don’t be so sad!” 

Gonta smiled in return. He chuckled, “Kokichi funny! But sometime, Gonta think he...serious..”

“Nah! I’m not. I _do_ think you’re...kinda cute though..”

“R-Really?”, Gonta said blushing.

“Chill out...I said...kinda…”

Gonta picked up on Kokichi’s flustered, yet playful manner and hugged him tight.

“Ah- Ugh! Don’t kill me!”, he said before Gonta planted kisses all over his cheek and neck. Kokichi “tried” to break from his grasp. “Ugh! Gross!”, he whined. Shortly after, he began giggling and they both shared a good laugh.

Kokichi grabbed onto the collar of Gonta’s shirt and pulled him down towards him. Gonta was now on top of Kokichi. His face turned red, realizing what Kokichi did. “Hey~” Kokichi chirped. “How come we don’t...do things?” It was something Kokichi never brought up, but thought about constantly.

Gonta, not fully understanding the extent of what he meant, questioned him. “We don’t…“do things?” What Kokichi...mean?”, he asked with an innocent smile. 

“Oh come on, you don’t know? Hm! it’s okay I guess… A “gentleman” like yourself probably wouldn’t understand anyways!”, he mocked. 

Gonta definitely wanted to know now. He figured if he knew, Kokichi would see him as more sophisticated.

“Huh!? G-Gonta can learn! Gonta is gentleman!”

Kokichi shrugged. “Okay~!”

He paused after his sentence to further draw out Gonta’s curiosity.

“Well?”, Gonta asked anxiously.

“How come we never have sex? You’re so boring sometimes! You’re nothing like my exes.”, Kokichi rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Ah!?”, Gonta quickly covered his face with his arm. He didn’t want Kokichi to see how much he was blushing. “Why Kokichi want to..do that?!”

“Cause I know you wanna too! I see the way you look at me when I drop stuff in front of you! Explain yourself, big guy!”

Gonta felt like his heart was leaping in his stomach. He felt bad that sometimes he _did_ feel these emotions for Kokichi. He felt even worse that he often acted on them during his alone time. He answered though. He felt the worst thing he could do was disappoint someone he loved.

“Well...ah- Kokichi….ugh..” he looked away, with a burning face. “Gonta don't..know...K-Kokichi do thing to Gonta..b-body sometimes...it feel weird...down there..”, he said shakily pointing towards his groin. 

Kokichi’s face turned bright red. He wanted to hold him close and tell him “it’s okay”, and “it’s normal”. It was way too cheesy, though! Instead, he hid his true feelings from Gonta, and crudely busted out laughing.

“You’re killing me! Ahh!”, he cackled, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“Kokichi!”, Gonta whined feeling even more ashamed.

“Okay, okay!! Jeez!”, he started. “You know if you feel like that, you like...do shit about it..right?” His conscious was kicking him in the face for that. It felt so embarrassing to talk about Gonta’s body and all that “gross puberty crap” Kokichi absolutely hated even thinking about.

Gonta nodded. “ _Real_ gentlemen not do that though…”

“Uh..yeah they do! Everyone does, dummy!”

“R-Really? It...not dirty?”

“Well it is, but who cares? Living things do gross shit, man. You can still be a gentleman and do that stuff…”

Gonta smiled feeling relieved.

“Well, then…maybe Gonta want to...try that...i-if Kokichi...say it ok...”

“Yeah~!”, he gushed playfully. “Come here!”

Gonta leaned in for a kiss, but Kokichi placed his hand on his jaw and licked his cheek instead. Gonta’s face felt hot again. His licking was abrupt but it felt...pretty good. He could feel his pants tighten a bit—just from that. 

“Ko...kichi…”, he muttered. 

“Mm, you know you’re a bad kisser.”, he said, pretty much summing up his reasoning.

“Gonta can...learn…”, he looked down, not originally meaning for it to sound like an invitation.

“Gonta! You dog!”

“Ah! Gonta...sorry!”

“It’s okay… Dogs behave...If you teach them to.”, he grinned devilishly. 

Gonta surprisingly understood his analogy. It made him even more desperate to start. He tried to keep those primalistic urges down, though. He didn’t want to make Kokichi uncomfortable. 

Kokichi’s hand moved down to Gonta’s chest. He snickered. “You’re so huge! ...That better be the case for what’s hiding in your pants.” He pressed his lips against Gonta’s. Kokichi skillfully kissed him, while Gonta stumbly followed his lead. Kokichi’s knee brushed against the bulge in Gonta’s pants. Once he acknowledged it, he continuously rubbed his knee against it. Gonta moaned into his mouth, realizing how fast Kokichi was moving. Kokichi broke from their kiss. “Jeez, why are you so hard?”, he said trying to draw potential attention away from his own erection. Gonta tried his best to ignore his comment, and pressed his large hand onto Kokichi’s chest. 

“Can Gonta...take off clothes now?”

“You’re not wasting any time, huh?”, he chuckled. “I guess you can _now_. Just try to keep that thing in your boxers until I say when though!”

Gonta nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Kokichi caught himself staring at Gonta’s perfect body. Gonta then undid his pants and pulled them off. Kokichi pulled off his sweatshirt and jeans, as well. They were then left silently in their underwear.

They didn’t know what to say at this point. Neither of them had any realistic expectations about this moment.

“Ah- Kokichi,...what should Gonta do?”

“Ah?! Why are you asking me?”

“Gonta thought Kokichi done this before…”

“Why would you think that?” He gasped. “Do you think I’m a whore?”, he said jokingly.

The question still shot through Gonta’s heart like a bullet. He didn’t want to hurt Kokichi! He was feeling a bit anxious again.

“N-No!! Kokichi said his exes-“

“Yeah, it was a lie. Duh! I don’t do that stuff with just anybody!”, he scoffed. He then looked away from him completely. “I guess you’re like- special or something…”

Gonta gave Kokichi a warm smile. “Gonta think Kokichi special too!”

“Yeah, but you’re special in more ways than one!”, Kokichi said, rudely mocking his intelligence. It was kinda like no matter how much Kokichi loved him, he’d always still be a little dick to him.

Gonta didn’t mind it though. In fact he sometimes found it cute—when he understood Kokichi was joking, of course.

“Well...I guess you can like...touch me or something…”, Kokichi said blushing and pouting.

Gonta ran his hand down from Kokichi’s stomach to the erection in his boxers. Kokichi let out a shaky breath.

 **Shit** , he thought to himself.

**This is...really happening, huh?**

His hand rubbed the small shaft through the thin fabric. Kokichi’s eyes were filled with lust. His lips and his cheeks were bright red. His stomach felt like it was swirling, but in the best way possible. It was strange to him that he felt all of this from just some measly strokes.

They stared intently at the action being done, then at each other. 

It was awkward, but it was nice. Kokichi grabbed the pillow from next to him and put it over his face. Gonta stopped.

“Kokichi alright?”

“Mhm..”, he mumbled into it. 

Gonta pulled onto the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. Kokichi’s cock sprang free. The tip of his member was leaking with a little precum. Gonta grabbed it and began to jerk the shaft. His technique resembled a similar way he touched himself. Kokichi let out a stifled moan into the pillow. Gonta couldn’t help but rustle with the package in his underwear, alongside Kokichi’s sweet noises. Gonta’s breathing was heavy and wavered. He wanted to push his cock into him right then, but he lived by this idea that ‘gentlemen wait until they’re told what to do’.

“Ah-I..can’t...hold it anymore fuck- just...wait.”, Kokichi whined breathlessly.

Gonta let go of Kokichi and moved back. Kokichi set the pillow aside and reached over to his nightstand. Kokichi pulled the door open and fumbled in the dresser for a condom. When he pulled one out, Gonta was left confused.

“What?”, Kokichi asked.

“If Kokichi not do this,...why-”

“I steal these from some of my friends.”, he said casually. “That way if they ever think I don’t get laid, they’ll see them lying around here or in the trash maybe,...I dunno!”

It seemed like a pretty scummy thing to do—blatantly lying to friends like that, but that _was_ Kokichi…

A scummy little brat.

“Well come on. Put it on.”, Kokichi handed him the large condom. Gonta looked away and gave a shy chuckle. Adorably enough, it seemed as though he didn’t exactly know how to put it on. Kokichi rolled his eyes and ripped open the condom. Gonta bashfully pulled off his boxers. Kokichi’s eyes unintentionally widened at the sight of his cock. Just the mere size of it was a bit scary to him—though it was nothing he didn’t really expect from a large guy like him. Kokichi took a deep breath. He then rolled the lubed rubber onto his cock. “There. Now fuck me!...please..” He said, before realizing how horny he sounded. He just couldn’t let that delicious feeling in his cock leave him.

Gonta grabbed Kokichi’s thighs and lifted them up over his arms. He then aligned his cock with his entrance. “Ah-wait.”, Kokichi interrupted. He inserted his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, getting them wet and sticky. He pushed them in with ease. Likely a result from all of the times he’d experimented with small cylindrical items lying around his room.

Gonta was hunched over him, trying to coddle him in the best position for someone of Kokichi’s comparative size. It was an uncomfortable position, but judging by the intense feeling inside of him, he knew he wouldn’t be in this position for much longer. Kokichi let out a startled yelp as Gonta slowly entered him. Gonta shut his eyes. The feeling of Kokichi’s tight hole clutching Gonta’s throbbing cock was almost unbearable. Less than half of Gonta’s cock was buried inside of Kokichi’s ass, but he already felt like he was completely stuffed. Gonta slowly but steadily thrusted inside of him.

“Fuck- ahh! Gonta!”, Kokichi whined raspily. He grabbed his cock and quickly pumped his shaft. Gonta sped up and pushed in deeper, losing himself a bit. Though Gonta wasn’t the best at hitting any of Kokichi’s erogenous zones, the very feeling of his weight on him, and his animalistic grunts and thrusts were enough to get him going.

It was so hot to see him like this.

It was even hotter to feel him on top of him like this. Gonta’s thrusts were becoming faster, heavier, and sloppier. His eyebrows were furrowed and his grip on Kokichi’s small waist was tighter. Kokichi’s fingers clutched the sheets of his bed, as he let out loud whines and moans. His expression was much more submissive then he’d ever thought it would be.

“Aghh! Fuck! I- can’t! Ugh I’m fucking- cumming!!”, he said, with tears forming at his eyes and his throat tightening. His moans and shouts became more hoarse and soon he was spurting ropes of cum on his stomach. Gonta followed quickly after, letting out a cute yet husky groan. He shuddered as he spilled his cum into the rubber. 

After coming to, Gonta pulled out of Kokichi. Kokichi let out an exhausted sigh. Gonta pulled the condom off, feeling a bit of shame for the ‘perverted’ things he thought of today. It didn’t last very long, but the few minutes they spent together were still magical.

Kokichi opened his arms welcomingly. “Come here~”. Gonta rested his head next to Kokichi’s chest and hugged him back tight. 

“..love you..”, Kokichi mumbled from in between his pillow and Gonta’s messy hair.

He weakly giggled. “Gonta love Kokichi too!”

They rested for a while, and returned to their studies moments afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram, if you wanna see my art!  
> @neddi.yo  
> And I got twitter too (o3o)  
> @da_neddi  
> 


End file.
